FourTris-No War
by minih4610
Summary: Tris and Four continue their lives together, without the war, as Leaders. But, will FourTris still remain strong during the ups and downs in their relationship? Includes Initiation, Family, Friends and a Game of Candor or Dauntless!
1. Just a Quick Note

Hi Guys!

This is my first ever time writing a Fanfiction, so Please Don't Judge. I will also try my best to update as regularly as I can.

Please Enjoy,

~minih4610~


	2. Chapter 1-A Dauntless Leader

Today I am nervous. Not about meeting with the faction leaders, for the first time as a Dauntless Leader, but because I will see my father after 2 years. During these two years a lot has happened. Max and Eric were exiled, alongside Jeanine Matthews, for putting the whole of Dauntless under a Stimulation and posing a threat to Divergents, who are not a threat anymore. I also became the official Six and I moved in with Tobias.

I look at myself once again, in the mirror and see a Dauntless Leader, not a small girl from Abnegation. I have my hair in a loose french braid and I am wearing my signature Dauntless clothes, a black V-Neck t-shirt, showing off my flying ravens, with black ripped jeans and to top it off a black leather jacket. As I walk out of the room I feel a hand on my shoulder and spin around and see...Tobias.

"Aren't you forgetting me?". He says mockingly. "Don't forget I am also a Dauntless Leader!"

"Ha...ha...ha". I reply. Me and Tobias became leaders two months after I finished Initiation and Uriah and Will joined us. "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast before the leaders come", and I drag Tobias out of the room.

~PageBreak~

Once we finish breakfast, the four of us head down to the visitors' entrance to Dauntless and already see some eager Erudite leaders, with their backs towards us and taking notes on their surroundings. After a 20 minute wait all of the leaders are standing in a line, facing us and I see...

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you have enjoyed my first chapter. Please leave comments down below on what you think, but please don't judge!**

**Thanks, **

**~minih4610~**


	3. Chapter 2-What a Great Reunion

~Previously~

After a 20 minute wait all of the leaders are standing in a line, facing us and I see..

Not only my dad but Caleb and Marcus, Tobias's dad. I sneak a glance over at Tobias and give him a reassuring smirk and then turn back and put on my 'Six' face.

"Welcome to Dauntless Pansycakes!". Uriah shouts. I sigh and smack him in the back of his head.

"Owwww! What was that for?".

"Please act like a normal human for once, otherwise Six will not be happy and you are no way bringing back that word!" Will explains. "Okay, Okay"

"Welcome to Dauntless". Tobias shouts in his 'Four' tone. "We are the Dauntless Leaders. My name is Four, this is Six, Uriah and Will. We will be taking you on a tour of Dauntless, so follow me."

"Any questions?" I ask

I see a Candor hand, surprisingly. "Yes"

"My name is Emily and I have two questions. Why are your names numbers and are'nt you all too young to be Dauntless leaders, considering Max was a bit older". I hear Tobias breathe in and I take that hint to answer for him.

"Well, to answer your questions, if we wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths we would've joined their faction." I said harshly. From the corner of my eye, I see my father sight and shake his head. He must know who I am. I think to myself. I turn and see Caleb with curiosity in his eyes, but I can't figure out if it is about me or Dauntless.

~PageBreak~

Once we finished the tour, we have a meeting discussing the sleeping arrangements and for how long the leaders are staying for. We came to a conclusion that they will be observing Dauntless Initiation, which starts in two days and each faction's leader and assistant will be shadowing a Dauntless Leader. My first Shadow is Abnegation. Great! Note the Sarcasm. Tobias got Erudite which means for the next couple of weeks our family, well mostly mine, will be in our faces.

Once we get to the dining hall, the Abnegation and Caleb and his assistant follow us to our table. We are greeted by a series of 'hi' and 'hey' and then Christina asks "Why is there two Abnegations and two Erudites at our table?". I am about to answer when Caleb does for me.

"My name is Caleb and this is my assistant Jennifer. We are here to monitor Dauntless behaviour and your initiation. And the two Abnegations are my father, Andrew and the Abnegation leader, Marcus. We are shadowing Four and Six." He explains.

Once Tobias comes back with my food, Caleb then says " I am also Beatrice's brother".

"Wow, Tris, what a great reunion. And your real name is Beatrice!. That is way too funny, I mean how many names do you have?" Zeke says in between laughs. I glare at him and he shuts up immediately.

"So, Candor or Dauntless tonight guys?"

We all agree and then explain to my father, Marcus, Jennifer and Caleb, who agree to come. Well, this is going to be one hell of a game. I then turn to Tobias, who has been quiet throughout this meal time and see he is glaring at Marcus.

Hi Guys!

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next one will be updated soon and it will be Candor or Dauntless, so please leave some suggestions for truths or dares!

Thanks,

~minih4610~


	4. Chapter 3-Candor or Dauntless

**I just want to point out that this is my first ever fan fiction and I just want to shout out to:**

** 512 and cm103350 for being my first story followers!**

_~Previously~_

_"So, Candor or Dauntless tonight guys?"_

_We all agree and then explain to my father, Marcus, Jennifer and Caleb, who agree to come. Well, this is going to be one hell of a game. I then turn to Tobias, who has been quiet throughout this meal time and see he is glaring at Marcus._

After dinner, Christina drags me, Marlene and Shauna to go and get ready for the game tonight. During these two years, I have learnt that when there is a party and Christina drags you along you just go with her, because no matter where you hide, she WILL find you. However, today my thoughts are occupied by Tobias and how he must feel and I need to talk to him. "Christina, I really need to go and see Four. It's urgent. I promise I will be back really quick."

"Okay. I saw how quiet he was during lunch. What's up? Have you two had a fight or something?"

"No, we are fine. I just need to find him". I say. I run down the corridor, to our room and hear whispers and murmurs coming from inside the room. I hear the door open and I quickly hide behind the wall. When I know that I am alone, I slowly make my way to our room.

When I'm inside, I see Tobias on the couch with his hands on his head and I take the seat next to him.

"Hey, are you okay? I just saw Marcus coming out of here." He takes his head out of his hand and slowly turns to me.

"He said that I was a coward and he will get revenge on me for running away and putting shame to his name." He whispers.

"Tobias, don't worry, I am here for you and as long as I am here, no one can hurt you". He pulls me into a kiss and we sit there for what seems like forever, until we hear a loud knocking on the door.

"Tris! Open this door right now! I sent you there to talk to Four, not have a make-out session with him. We only have 2 hours until the party, so I suggest you get your butt out of there and into my room!" Christina screams

Once I hear her walk away, I start to make my way to her apartment and to Tobias says, "Before you go, I have your brother as my shadow so we will have a nice game of Candor or Dauntless and also none of our family no we are together so Zeke and Uriah's aim is to get them to know… so beware."

I laugh and then walk to torture.

~PageBreak~

Once we are all ready and at the party, Zeke explains the rules once again. Because we are not removing a piece of clothing for skipping a truth or dare, we instead decided to take a shot. At this point, my father and Marcus backed out because drinking is considered self-indulgent. "Okay, I going to start because it is my apartment, so Uriah, my younger brother, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says.

"Dare, of course, I ain't no Pansycake." We all groan and Marlene smacks him in the back of his head, like I did this morning. "Why is everyone so violent?"

"I dare you to dress up in a tutu and go down to the Pit and scream 'My name is Uriah and I am a Pansycake!" Uriah starts to pick up a shot when Zeke interrupts him and says, "If you drink that you are an even bigger Pansycake" He drops the shot and walks to the closer and pulls out a tutu. He gets to the pit and we all take our recorders and record Uriah making a fool of himself. Once we have all calmed down, we see the faction leaders still in their seats staring at up in confusion. Caleb then speaks up and says "Why on earth do you have a tutu in your closet?!"

"You never know when you are going to need it" Shauna replies. I still haven't stopped laughing but I stop when I see a smirk on Uriah's face indicating evil. I gulp and wait for the question. "Tris, my lovely friend, my favourite friend, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I reply with a confident smile, knowing I will not let him get to me, especially in front of my family.

"I dare you to have a 7 minutes in heaven with Four."

"Oka-" He cuts me off and says "In here." Oh God. So, I basically have to make out with my boyfriend in front of my dad, his dad and my brother. Great!

I breathe in and look at Tobias who just nods and we start to make out. However, we don't deepen it because we know that we can't. Once time was called, I stay sitting on Tobias's lap and earn a glare from my dad and Caleb. After a few more rounds and the Amity leaders giving Uriah and Zeke the peace serum, for arguing about their names and who their mom loved more, we all decide to go to sleep because tomorrow is Choosing day. When we are dropping my father off, he turns around and says...

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I had to. Tell me what you think Tris's dad will say to her.**

**I was also thinking of starting a Divergent High story, but tell me what you think. Next chapter will be updated, hopefully, tomorrow. So, see you then.**

**~minih4610~**


	5. Chapter 4-Beatrice, is that you?

_~Previously~_

…_Tomorrow is Choosing day. When we are dropping my father off, he turns around and says…_

"Beatrice, why did you do that back there? I did not teach you to do that in Abnegation."

I sigh in frustration and say" Look dad, I am not from Abnegation anymore, I'm Dauntless now and I think you need to understand that"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Goodnight"

~PageBreak~

I wake up with Tobias's arm wrapped, protectively, around my waist. I look to the alarm clock and it reads, 7:10. Time to wake up. I slide out of Tobias's arms and go and get ready. Once I am finished, I try to wake Tobias up. "Tobias, come on! You need to wake up. It's the choosing ceremony today and we HAVE to go." He still doesn't budge. I make my way to the bathroom and fill a bucket of ice cold water and pour it over him.

"Oh come on Tris!" He sits up and I start to laugh at how wet he is. He looks at me with a playful glint in his eyes. Oh No! We eat breakfast at home today, because we know the Cafeteria will be packed because of all of the choosers saying goodbye to their parents. When we are leaving to get the train, Tobias starts to chase me. Once he reaches me he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I sequel whilst he does this and start punching his back. "Put me down Four!" I see Caleb and his assistant walking down the corridor. "Beatrice, is that you!?

"Sorry there is no Beatrice here, only Tris" I reply, whilst laughing. He lets me down when we get to the Pit. We see Uriah with the Amity leaders, looking annoyed and bored. "What's wrong with you? Tobias asks.

"It's these Amity leaders, they are so happy and cheery. It's annoying…" We listen to Uriah rant on about his shadowers until we get to the Hub.

~PageBreak~

I start to daydream during the Choosing Ceremony and when we get back to Dauntless, I know how many transfers we have:

Erudite:

Olivia

James

Thomas-Last Jumper

Candor:

Jake

Jamie

Daniel-First Jumper

Amity:

Danielle

Joy

There are no Abnegation again, this year, but instead we got two more Amity than last year, when we trained. We introduce ourselves and, surprisingly, there are no questions, so we carry on with the tour. After dinner, me and Tobias head home and for some reason, I feel like we are being followed. I think he can sense it too because he grabs my hand and squeezes it, reassuringly. Once we get into our apartment, we go and get changed into our pyjamas and begin to watch a film, when there is a sudden knocking on our door. Tobias gestures for me to stay where I am, but I move myself closer to the door…

~PageBreak~

After five minutes of waiting for Tobias to come back he does, but not alone. He is with Marcus. "What are you doing here? I spit at him.

"If you don't remember, I have to shadow you and that is what I am doing. However, at this present moment I have just come to clarify that you and my son are in a relationship."

"Yes, we are, is that a problem, Marcus" Tobias says.

"No, I thought that my son should be living a healthy life, whilst here."

"I stopped being your son the day I cut my hand and poured my blood over the coals".

"I think you should leave now" I say, wanting this to go no further.

"Goodnight". And with that he left…

**Hi Guys!**

**Ooh, a bit of tension starting to stir… **

**I just wanted to say thank you to my followers. Love you all. Please comment on what you think and the next chapter will, hopefully be up tomorrow.**

**~minih4610~**


	6. Chapter 5-This Is For Your Own Good

_~Previously~_

"_I stopped being your son the day I cut my hand and poured my blood over the coals"._

"_I think you should leave now" I say, wanting this to go no further._

"_Goodnight". And with that he left…_

_**By the way this chapter will be in Tobias's POV**_

"Initiation is divided into three stages. _The_ first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental." I say, to the initiates. However, the incidents of last night are more overpowering.

~FLASHBACK~

_After the tour, me and Tris get change and start to watch a film. My thoughts, however, are not with the film, but are with who followed us on the way home. My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden knocking on the door. I gesture Tris to stay where she is but I hear her move one seat closer to the door. Slowly, I make my way to the front door and open it to find…_

_Marcus. "What do you want?" I spit at him. _

"_Well, I just wanted to see how my son was doing and also, his girlfriend, I assume." He says nodding at Tris. At this point, my hands start to tremble and all of confidence that I had moments ago, drained away. _

_I put on my 'Four' face and say" you will not touch her, talk to her or even look at her"._

_He smirks and says" Okay, I also wanted to give you this letter, but read it in your own time". He shoves a piece of paper into my hand and moves me out of the way. The paper lies in my hand and I realise Marcus has gone inside. I shove it into my pyjama pocket and walk inside…_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

At lunch, we are all sitting at the table and they are all talking about the initiates, I think. The letter weighs heavily in my pocket. I need to talk to Tris. "Four, buddy. Are you okay? You seem a bit distant?"

"Hm?" I ask, and look to see the whole table with their eyes on me. "Yeah I'm good." I reply with a fake smile. Tris seems to notice that it is fake because she gives me a worried look.

"Umm. Tris can I talk to you for a moment? Please it's urgent!"

"Yeah, okay. See you guys later, yeah?" Tris says.

"Bye" they all reply in unison

~PageBreak~

When we get to our apartment, I shut the door and lock it. I guide Tris to the sofa and sit her down. "Look okay, I really wanted to tell you this last night but I was caught up in a lot of things" I start

"You're not going to break up with me, are you?" I chuckle and say, "No, of course not"

She lets out a sigh and I continue. I narrate the story of what Marcus said outside and how he gave me the letter.

"Well what did the letter say?" She asks.

"Well I didn't open it. I wanted to wait until the right time and now it is."

"Okay, I will be with you, every step of the ways." She replies.

I take a deep breath and pull the letter out of my pocket and open it up:

_Dear son, _

_Two years ago, you ran away from me. You ran away from your family. You made my life HELL! Do you know how many people asked me why you transferred? I was questioned and you know that I don't like being questioned, especially by Erudite. My leadership was questioned and because of that my job was about to be taken away by Erudite! The. Because of your act of selfishness, your 'girlfriend' followed in your footsteps and thought it was okay for an Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless! You nearly caused a war between our factions. For this, you will pay. I will make you pay._

_Your Father, Marcus_

_P.S:__** This is for your own good, Tobias…**_

We both stare at the letter in shock and I can't move. I can't process anything. From the corner of my eye, I can see Tris moving her lips, but I can't hear what she is saying. Black spots start to colour my vision and soon start to pass out…

**Hey guys!**

**Oh No! Tobias has passed out and I have left you on a cliff-hanger! Sorry, you will have to wait 24hrs,**

**No you don't, this next bit will be from Tris's POV…**

Oh no! This is not good. Tobias lays on the couch motionless. I try to lift him but don't succeed. I reach for the phone and call Zeke to come and help me.

When we are in the infirmary, I am told to wait outside whist they run some tests on Tobias. My hand are shaking and I can't think. I then hear footsteps and hear the words 'Ms Prior'. I immediately stand up and turn to the nurse, dressed in black. "Four has entered a very deep unconsciousness. It is not like a coma but, it is still an issue. We will keep him in a separate room." She guides me to the room, where I see Tobias laying there, motionless and wires poking out of him, from every angle. She leaves me with him and I break down into the tears, I never knew, I had stored up.

~PageBreak~

I must've fallen asleep because I hear murmurs in the back. I rub my eyes and see the whole gang sitting in Tobias's room. I then look over and see Tobias in the same state I had left him in. I choke back on my tears and Christina come up and gives me a hug. "Tris, I know this is hard but you have to stay strong for Four" I nod meekly and move to the chair besides him. I hold his hand and move my hand through his messy hair. I whisper into his ear, "Please wake up Tobias. I love you". And I let more sleep consume me.

**Hey guys!**

**Wow! That was a really hard chapter to write, but it was my longest yet. 1000 words!**

**Anyway, any suggestions of what happens next? Please comment down below and the next update will be tomorrow.**

**~minih4610~**


	7. Chapter 6-Do You Understand Me?

**I am so sorry for not updating, but I have given you a long chapter with drama to make up!**

_~Previously~_

_I whisper into his ear, "Please wake up Tobias. I love you". And I let more sleep consume me._

**Tobias POV**

My body aches to move as I hear Tris whisper into my ear, but I fail to respond. I think about how much grief I am giving her and I think about what state she must be in. All I do whilst I am in this stays is, think. All of a sudden, I hear a loud set of footsteps come into the room and hear someone say, "What have you done to him?" I can recognise that voice anywhere… Marcus. My thoughts automatically concentrate on what he is going to do to Tris, not what they are saying, and urge my body with all of my might to move...

**Tris POV**

My head lies on Tobias's chest and I hear the soft thump of his heartbeat. I quickly jump off him when I hear a loud voice say," What have you done to him?"… Marcus

I scoff and say" Excuse me, I think you should redirect that question to yourself! You put him in here. Because you came we were both so happy and content with our lives and then you waltz in, say anything threatening to him and he ends up in hospital!" I start to choke on the lasts words. I look behind me and see something that I thought I would not see for a very long time...

Tobias opens his eyes and says" Tris I am so sorry"

"Oh my god!" I run towards him and hug him tightly. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. We hear a cough behind us and I see Marcus, still, standing there. "Tris, why is he here?" Tobias asks me.

"He came here to blame me for putting you in here".

"Tris, can you please gets me some water."

"Okay". I mumble, not wanting to leave him. Tobias must see this, as he pulls me into a hug and whispers into my ear" This may be the last time he will be involved in our lives, as my father" I nod my head and slowly walk out of the room.

**Tobias POV (sorry for the constant changing in POVs).**

As soon as Tris walks out of the room, I sit up and start, "Today, I am going to talk and you are going to listen. For more than 10 years of my life, you beat me and insulted me. You blamed me for everything that didn't go according to your plan." I muster up all of my courage, take a deep breath, and continue. "I moved to Dauntless to get away from you and I found out that I was afraid of you. You have come back into my life and this time you have not hurt me but you have hurt Tris and I cannot bear that. I told you days ago that you will not look or touch Tris but you worked your way around the rules and hurt me to hurt her. That's selfish right, hurting people to get your own satisfaction? But you can't hurt us anymore and you won't, okay? You may be one of my fears and you might always be one but I know that I can hurt you. So, from now until the day you depart I don't ever want you to talk to me or Tris, even as a leader. Do you understand me?"

Marcus nods his head and says" Look, I beat you for your own goo-"

"Don't say that. Don't say that what you did was for my own good, because it wasn't. You we selfish. You always have been and you always will." I exclaim

"I'm sorry". He says and walks out. But, he doesn't walk out like he did last time, with an evil glint in his eye. Instead, he walked out with what looked like genuine guilt. 'No Tobias, you can't be so naïve! This is Marcus. Stop!' I shout to myself.

~PageBreak~

I must've fallen asleep, because I wake up to the word 'Pansycake'. God, I haven't heard that in a long time. "He's alive" I hear Uriah and Zeke shout at the same time.

"Technically, he was never dead." Will states with his Erudite tone.

I chuckle and see Tris walk over to me. She has a worried look in her eyes but I give her hand a squeeze as to say everything is okay. We talk and Zeke tells me how he covered for us during initiation and how the other leaders kept on butting in on the initiation. At around 8:00, they all slowly leave but before Uriah leaves he pokes his head around the door and says, "As soon as you get out of this hell-hole, we are throwing you the biggest welcome back party. Ever!" I laugh and he leaves me alone with Tris...

~PageBreak~

"Okay." Tris starts. "Tell me what happened. From the beginning" I narrate, to her, the entire story, from the moment she left to the moment he left. I see tears forming in her eyes and brush them away, before they begin to fall. "I don't know why you picked me. I mean, you can have any girl you like in Dauntless, but you chose me. The skinny, little stiff."

"Tris. You are amazing and I am so lucky to have you. I have told you so many times before, you are the only one for me. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Okay." She replies.

"Come, lie with me. You look tired." As if on cue, she yawns and we both laugh. I slowly fall asleep, whilst staring at her and I let my dreams of Tris take over.

~PageBreak~

I wake up in the morning to shouting and screaming. I lift my arm and move it around for Tris, but don't feel any thing...

**I am, once again so sorry for not updating. I have had so much homework/coursework, so in order to balance both things, I will be updating 4 times a week. On a happier note, Marcus is gone, but who is shouting at who and where is Tris? Leave your suggestions in the comments.**

**I also want to thank the 10 followers I have, already!**

**Love you all,**

**~minih4610~**


	8. Chapter 7-BANG

_~Previously~_

_I wake up in the morning to shouting and screaming. I lift my arm and move it around for Tris, but don't feel any thing..._

**Tris POV**

I wake to heavy breathing coming from Tobias and all of yesterday's events come rushing back to me. No one would think that for half of his life he was abused and beaten by his father and at the age of 20, got rid of him. But, I am pulled out of my thoughts by a shout "What are you doing lying in bed with him?"… Caleb

"Well, you see, I was sleeping before you came" I retort. "By the way, how did you know I was here?"

"That boy gave it to me. The other leader's brother, the immature one. What was his name…? Zeke"

"Oh." I say, whilst getting out of the bed.

"Don't try to avert the topic. Why were you lying in bed with him?"

"Ughhh…Caleb, he is my boyfriend! Where have you been?"

"I didn't know that, we are in opposite factions. But, I don't want you daring this Dauntless Adrenaline junkie!" He shouts.

"Who the f*** are you to tell me who I can and can't date. You haven't been there for me for 2 years. I can see that you take the whole 'Faction Before Blood' concept very seriously, so just stick to that from now on. Don't forget that. I thought you were my brother…" I turn around and see Tobias stirring and I move to his side.

"Are you okay? I heard shouting" His eyes move to Caleb and he asks "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." I answered, before Caleb can say anything. "He was just leaving. By the way, initiation has finished and I vividly remember us agreeing that you stay until then, so I will see you at the next meeting"

Caleb looks down and walks out. Tobias looks at me and says, "What was that all about?"…

~PageBreak~

After the doctors have run their final tents on Tobias, he is free to go. I quickly text Uriah and Zeke, telling them we are in our way. We get up to the doorstep, I turn the key in the lock, push the door open and see…

**Tobias POV**

Tris slowly opens the door and we hear a huge shout…SURPRISE! I start laughing and see the gang making their way over to me. "Dude, you're alive!" Zeke says.

"Yup, you can't get rid of me that easily"

We drink and party until it is just us left in our apartment. "Right, we are going to change it up and play a game of Never Have I Ever, and as always I am starting." States Uriah. "Never have I ever worn girls' clothes."

All the girls and Zeke, take a shot. We all look towards Zeke, questioningly "It was a dare." He clarifies.

We continue the game until nearly everyone is drunk. They all start to leave and I drop down on the sofa and say to Tris, "That was the best party ever. Thank you." We head to get changed and lie down in our bed. It takes me a long time to settle to sleep but I do, eventually.

~PageBreak~

I wake up to Marcus standing above my bed and see that Tris is not there. He is holding. I shoot out of my bed and fear immediately overwhelms me. "Let her go" I whisper.

"I don't think I will. I mean, this is payback for the way you spoke to me the other day. This is for your own good." I start to hyperventilate and shake. I look at the fear in Tris's eyes. I want to break down and cry but I'm not going to. I have to do this for Tris. "What are you going to do?'

"Nothing much, just for you to see her die and that will be a sufficient enough punishment"

"No! Please! She is all I have. You can't take her away. Please!" I beg.

I close my eyes hoping that when I open them, he is gone. But, when I open them Marcus has a gun… held to Tris's head. He clicks the gun into place, pulls back the trigger, all in one fast motion. BANG!

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late update. Too much work and couple of problems that I needed to sort out. **

**But, there is your chapter. I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger! Next update will be during the week. **

**I will also be starting my Divergent High story sometime this week, so please check it out. **

**Last thing…I just want to say a massive Thank You to all of my readers and supporters. **

**Love you all, **

**~minih4610~**


	9. Chapter 8-My Friends Are Mental

_~Previously~_

_I close my eyes hoping that when I open them, he is gone. But, when I open them Marcus has a gun… held to Tris's head. He clicks the gun into place, pulls back the trigger, all in one fast motion. BANG!_

My head shoots up, sweat pouring down from my head. _Where am I?_ I feel a soft had rubbing circles on the inside of my palm. Tris! My hearts starts to race, as I pull her into a tight hug. I pull away and kiss her. "Tobias, are you okay? You had a nightmare." Concern is evident on Tris's face and I turn to her and say, "Nightmare. I don't it to ever, ever come true."

"What was it about? I mean… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…I just thought that you would want to get it off your chest…" Tris continues to ramble on.

"Shush, I will tell you…" I narrate to her, the dream and don't realise I am crying, until Tris wipes a stray tear form my cheek. "I feel scare." I tell her. "I'm scared that if I am with you any longer, you will be in more danger, than you already are. I need to protect you. Tris, my life isn't safe, I know I got rid of Marcus, but I have a feeling that he will be back and this time, he will get revenge."

"Don't say that! When he comes back, and that's IF he comes back, we will be ready and I will be at your side. Okay?" Tris says, with a firm voice.

"Okay".

"Let's get some sleep then."

We cuddle up and for once, after a long time, I fell happy and slowly I fall asleep.

~PageBreak~

_6 months later…_

I wake up with Tris's hair in my face. After that day, 6 months ago, we have never spoken about Marcus and there has been no mention of him, except in meetings where I don't even acknowledge him.

Tris starts to stir waving her hair in my face. The alarm goes off and we both groan. Ughhhh…we have a meeting today. Tris turns around and smiles at me. I smile back and we lay in bed, taking in each other's presence for a few minutes. We the look at the time and it reads, _9:00. _Oh no! We lay down for too long. We jumpy out of bed and quickly get ready, skipping breakfast. On the way to the entrance, we grab a muffin and eat it, whilst running. When we reach the entrance, we see all of the other leaders there and we join them. Uriah says, out loud, "I wonder why you were late?" Tris starts to blush and I give him a death glare. I am so gonna get him back for this. I see from the corner of my eye, Caleb looking at me and Tris menacingly. We lead them to the meeting rooms and we talk a whole load of S***, in my opinion, for an hour. We then concluded at the end that initiation had to be moved to next week, because of the increasing numbers of 16 year olds. Great! Even more annoying kids!

At lunch, I and Tris are starving, so we load up our plates and munch. When we are done, everyone on our table is looking at us and we all burst out laughing. The other leaders look at us funnily. I see Uriah and Zeke, who are suiting opposite me, whispering in each other's ears. They stand up on the table, knocking people's food down. I know where this is going…

"Pre-Initiation Party at our place tonight. Anyone and Everyone is invited!"

Woohoo! (Note the sarcasm) Whilst they get down from the table, Will moves to the side, so they can get down, Uriah's cake gets knocked off the table. "Noooooooooooooo!" He screeches. "Its okay baby, we can still save you." He murmurs things whilst picking the cake up off the floor. We get loads of weird stare from the other leaders. As predicted, a Candor leader speaks out, "It's just cake, calm down" Oh no!

Zeke looks up from helping Uriah, and says, "This isn't any cake, it is Dauntless cake. No one else can get it. It is the pride of out faction. If one morsel drops down a pit, we will go and save it because, we are Dauntless and that is Dauntless Cake!" He finishes, take a bow and we hear thunderous claps and bangs on tables. The leaders look shocked. Zeke flips them off and we continue with lunch.

Wow! My friends are mental, but in a good way.

**Hi guys,**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the numerous cliff hangers. I thought I would end on a more positive note this time. Next chapter will be the Party.**

**Please comment below on how you think this chapter went and please leave ideas for Truth or Dare. **

**I am also starting a QOTC (Question of the chapter), so the first one: **

**What is your favourite book series/series'?**

**AOTC: Mine are:**

**Divergent (Obviously)**

**Harry Potter**

**Hunger Games**

**Hush Hush **

**Leave yours in the comments,  
>Until Next time, <strong>

**~minih4610~**


	10. Chapter 9-You're Actually Good With Hair

_~Previously~_

_Zeke looks up from helping Uriah, and says, "This isn't any cake, it is Dauntless cake. No one else can get it. It is the pride of out faction. If one morsel drops down a pit, we will go and save it because, we are Dauntless and that is Dauntless Cake!" He finishes, take a bow and we hear thunderous claps and bangs on tables. The leaders look shocked. Zeke flips them off and we continue with lunch. _

_Wow! My friends are mental, but in a good way._

**Tris POV**

At 10.00pm, we are all gathered in Uriah's apartment, in a circle on the floor. We are all waiting for Zeke and Uriah to decide who is to start the game. "I am the eldest, so it is obvious that I should start."

"No, Zeke, it is my apartment" Ughhh! This happens every time. Tobias gets up from his seat and smacks them both on the head and says "We will change things around this time. Will is going to start"

"Okay, but why did you have to hit me?"

"I just felt like it" Tobias replies.

~PageBreak~

14 shots and 6 fake proposals later, my eyes start to droop but I keep them open, because it is my turn next.

"Tris…" Uriah slurs, obviously drunk. "I dare you to call up your nerdy brother and tell him Four got you pregnant and has now left you" I groan and take out my phone. It rings twice and I look up at everyone. They are all wee awake now and staring at me.

"Hello, Caleb Prior, leader of Erudite, here?"

"What the hell, Caleb?"

"Oh, its you Beatrice"

"Its Tris and I need to tell you something"

"Go on then…"

"Four got me pregnant and now he has left me" I say with fake sadness in my voice.

"Hang in there Tris, I am coming as fast as I can…" The line goes dead and everyone starts to laugh. I look to Tobias and he says, "Tris, you know he is going to come in here and hate me even more and he is gonna think I am just anoth-"

He is cut off by Caleb storming into the room and he shouts…" Where is that bastard! I'm going to kill him"

He locks eyes on Tobias and furiously walks towards him, but before he can do anything everyone starts to burst out laughing and even Tobias and I start laughing with tears coming out of our eyes.

"It was a dare, you idiot" Uriah says. Caleb shakes his head and walks out and says" Idiots"

~PageBreak~

I wake up in the morning in one of Tobias's T-Shirts. I look to him and see he is snoring. I wake up and realise that today is choosing day and I am going to have to go to the actual ceremony. Ugh. I take two headache tablets and a glass of water for Tobias because he drank a bit too much yesterday. "Tobias, come on wake up" He groans and turns the other way. I move to the other side and start to tickle his soft spot. He groans louder. "Come on"

He gets up and I give him the tablets. He looks at me thankfully and takes them. He then gets out of bed and gets ready. He grabs my hand as we head to breakfast. We see everyone with their heads down on the table. They lift their heads carefully "Wow, you look like crap." They all glare at me.

After breakfast, me, Tobias, Uriah and Will head to the trains to go to the ceremony. When we get there I blank out and Uriah tries to braid my hair. Keyword. Tries. I head out of the Hub with weird stares because my hair is all knotted up. On the train, I sit down in front of Tobias and delicately, he starts to neaten it up. "You're actually good with hair." I say to him

"I know, its just one of the many talents I possess." I laugh.

~PageBreak~

We get to the compound and in total we have 21 initiates. 10 Dauntless borns and 11 transfers, of which none are Abnegation. Inside I am really happy because I enjoy being one of the only two Abnegation transfers. We give the tour and I see two Candor transfers staring at Tobias. Jealously and anger starts to boil in me. They don't know who his girlfriend is… yet

**Hi guys!**

**I am so sorry for the late update. I have been preparing for my new Divergent High story and also thinking of new ideas for this story. **

**Thanks to all of my readers for your replies for the last question. Literally all of us love the same books and book series. Next,**

**QOTC…**

**Who are your favourite singers/bands/artists?**

**AOTC…**

**Mine are…**

**One Direction, The Vamps, Ed Sheeran, Ellie Goulding, Shawn Mendes, Taylor Swift and Imagine Dragons**

**See you later guys…**

**~minih4610~**


	11. Chapter 10-I am dead

_~Previously~_

_I see two Candor transfers staring at Tobias. Jealousy and anger starts to boil in me. They don't know who his girlfriend is…YET_

After the tour, its lunch time. Tobias goes and gets out lunch and I save us our seats with our friends. When he comes back, the two Candors come and takes Zeke's place. "Hi Four, I we we're thinking that you could come and help us find the dorms, because we are lost?" Holly, I think her name was, starts to bat her eyes and twirl her hair around her finger.

Four turns and says, "One, have you got something in your eye and two, sorry I can't make it. I have to decide who I am going to cut out of initiation. Sorry." Our whole table starts to laugh and then Zeke says "I'm sorry, but I think Four would definitely sit next to me so can you get your skanky ass outta ma chair? Thanks"

That makes us laugh even more, but I am laughing the most. I get an evil glare from both of the girls and they flip their hair and walk away.

~PageBreak~

Tobias and I walk back to our apartment hand in hand. We don't say anything but the silence is comforting. These are the best kinds of moments I love with Tobias. When we get to the apartment, Tobias closes the door and kisses me against the door. "You have no idea howmuch I wanted to do that today." I just moan and continue to kiss him. I lick his lip asking for entrance but he doesn't give it. I start to groan and he smirks against my lips and finally allows me to enter. We continue to kiss passionately and somehow we are in our bedroom and let's just say things escalate from there.

I wake up in the morning to clothes everywhere. I feel my cheeks heat up. I look over to Tobias and see him peacefully. I get out of bed and get ready. I tidy up a bit and then I hear Tobias. "Tris. Come back." I giggle and fill a bucket of ice water and tip-toe into our room. 3, 2, 1 SPLASH.

"BEATRICE PRIOR, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!" He shouts as I run out of the apartment. I am so not taking any chances. I head to the cafeteria and see everyone is there. "Guys tell me if Four comes, please"

"Why?" Christina asks

I narrate to them this morning and they are all laughing. "Okay. Only if you let me take you out shopping after work." Christina says. I knew that this was a catch. "Okay…" I reply.

We eat out breakfast and then Will says, "Number-boy alert" I quickly get up and run to the training room. When I am there, I set out the knives. I jumpy when I hear the door shut and I turn with a knife in my hand. "Now, Trissy, you wouldn't want to kill me, would you?" Tobias. I am dead.

He slowly walks over to me but before he can do anything, the initiates start to come in. I breathe out and walk over to the initiates. Before I move away from Tobias, he smacks me on the butt and winks at me. I freeze and watch Tobias walk away.

"Six, are you okay?" He asks me with fake concern. I now have the attention of all of the initiates. I clear my throat and nod. Throughout the lesson, all he does is stare at me. "Tris, can I throw knives at you?"

"Okay" I say, not allowing him to defeat me. He sets up his knives and I stand in front of the target. "Wait, you're gonna throw knives at her!" One of the amity transfers shouted.

"Yes, you have a problem?" I ask. He cowers away. Tobias clears his throat. Breathe in. Aim. Exhale. Throw. One at my shoulder. One at my hip. One nicking my ear. I feel the blood and I touch it with my finger. "You're dismissed." Tobias says.

"By the way, that wasn't you punishment…"

Crap. Now I'm scared…

**Hey guys,**

**I know I haven't updated in forever! I have been focused on my Divergent High story, which you should check out. I was going to stop this story, bit after I saw that I had 5000+ reads, I decided I am not. But, can you please give me some ideas because, I have a big writer's block. But, anyway QOTC:**

**What is your OTP?**

**AOTC:**

**FourTris. (Obviously)**

**JacexClary**

**Percabeth**

**EverLark**

**Comment, Favourite and Follow**

**Byeeee,**

**~minih4610~**


End file.
